gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
Biography of SYLVIA NATTERER, renown Gotz Doll Artisan
According to Wikipedia, Sylvia Natterer is a world renown Swiss Doll Artisan born in 1949 in Obertsdorf, Switzerland who created her first masterpieces in 1972.2 Inspired by the emotional connection Sasha Morgenthaler's "Sasha Dolls" inspire in children, Sylvia set out to achieve her own line of dolls that allow children to both feel emotionally safe to connect with and play creatively with. As Sylvia in one of Gotz hang tags herself states, "children need a silent and harmonically designed doll which they can love." Determined to create a doll line that would allow a child to project their emotions onto the doll (and not the other way around), Sylvia's dolls are purposefully created with neutral expressions that invoke within a child a sense of emotional safety and a feeling of unconditional love and acceptance; this special relationship between a child and its friend (i.e. the doll) is why so many (children and adults alike) are attracted to her beautifully well-crafted dolls. For those whom perhaps require an emotional connection such as this (again, adult and children alike), these dolls are an excellent choice and a beautiful playmate. It is this purpose combined with her artistic gift of doll making and her love for children that has made Sylvia Natterer a world renown Doll Artisan. Sylvia Natterer's Partnership with Gotz As discussed on sylvianatterer.com, Sylvia agreed to design approximately "10 different doll - types in about 30 variations" for the German manufacturer Gotz; she would design and create her collection and Gotz would then produce it. The first release of her doll line included FANOUCHE, the curly haired, redheaded girl after whom the doll line is named, along with "HER FRIENDS" Sophie, Amelie, Marcel, Cherry, Denis, Joy, Lisette, Mona, Romina, Madleine, Lanette, and Emmanuel. ''With the first dolls hitting the market in 1990, FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS" were an instant success. Gotz would continue production of Sylvia Natterer's ''FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS until her partnership with them would end on December 31, 2003; the German doll company ZWERGNASE would now take over its production, which is why not every FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS is a Gotz-produced doll. In 2002, her actual collection of 28 dolls included a variety of doll sizes: 26cm, 36cm, 38cm, 42cm, 52cm, and 65cm, available with either "all vinyl fully posable bodies or soft bodies."1 The Dolls Themselves Sylvia Natterer is an amazing artistic doll designer and sculpter; Sylvia personally designed and sculpted each doll's beautiful facial mold and selected each aspect of her doll's physical features. Durability and care are important to Sylvia, which is why each doll is made from high-quality fabrics and materials that are not only fashionable but also durable and easy to care for. The first FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS released in 1990 have multi-articulated (neck; shoulders; hips) doll bodies that are made entirely of a high-quality vinyl. Each doll has rooted hair made with the highest quality synthetic nylon fiber available, which can be combed and washed (see care instructions). Each doll also has handpainted, fixed doll eyes which, combined with their warm and inviting neutral facial expressions allow the child to determine their doll's emotional state. Doll outfits are designed with high-quality fabrics and materials that fashionably appeal and are easy to care for. References: # http://www.sylvianatterer.com/vinyldolls_goetz.htm Category:Doll Artist: Sylvia Natterer Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed